mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Carter
I still have much to tell you, but you cannot yet bear to hear it.'' - John 16:12'' WORK IN PROGRESS Oliver.png Oliver.png 6d6a70b46e772faceb672986cd238200.png Oliver Vance Carter (Born 1st November 2008) is a descendant of the the Mordushku bloodline. Only child to father Vance Mordushku (6th December '80 - 7th June '11) and mother Verruca Carter (1st May '78 - ), Oliver is a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a member of the Slytherin House, currently in his 5th year. Mordushku Blood Vance Mordushku, born 6th December 1980 was the son of Clirim and Andronika Mordushku. A family of strength and pride, the birth of their youngest and final child Vance brought the family to 5 children. With a significant age gap between he and his next sibling Helena, Vance often tended to avoid conflict. However it was never easy, with Helena's desire to cause trouble ending evenings of quiet reading, or calm moments with his mother. Whilst his two brothers were settling, Agron being sent to Britain and Erion to Poland, Vance began and completed his education at Durmstrang. During this time Vance was played Quidditch, inspired by his bother Erion, playing as a Beater due to his large broad frame, and took an interest in the Dark Arts purely from his exposure at home at the Mordushku Manor in Albania, and his older brother Agron. But despite this, he was never close with his older brothers, or with his sister Helena. Vance, however looked up to his brother Ceasars and remained close with him. Amongst the trouble that brewed in the Mordushku family, Vance and Caesars remained stable. With only 5 years between them, Ceasars became Vance's support. Sending each other owls, and Vance coming to the end of his education at Durmstrang, his brothers sudden death (Vance being 17) was heart breaking.The death, however was one thing. On learning that Helena had murdered her brother and his wife and child, Vance's quiet nature enveloped him; he withdrew himself from his family, and on graduation of Durmstrang, left for the United Kingdom with nothing but his trunk and owl. Months passed as Vance traveled, a free spirit.There was a sense of freedom that the reserved Vance had never felt. While he knew he could never escape his family, time away allowed for reflection. His time of reflection also allowed for him to meet a most beautiful woman. Verucca Carter was an English-American who'd recently graduated from Hogwarts just 2 years previously. She was tall, and beautiful and had a wonderful laugh. It was, perhaps, one of the things he loved most about her; her freedom and whimsy. Vance and Verucca became inseparable. Verucca had established herself in London, working at Gringotts in a position that she really didn't like to speak about. But behind the laughter and joy, Verucca was /very/ handy with a wand and she'd turned down a position at MoM. Perhaps it was her need to make others around her very happy that she didn't dare speak about the hardships of her career. Pride aside, Vance had come to enjoy the comforts of his first-friend, turned courtship-partner. Their friendship bloomed, and quite simply Vance was smitten. The warmth that Verucca gave to his heart eased the pain of loosing his brother. Soon enough it allowed for him to reach out to his family again. It had been a year since Vance had graduated, and just 6 months into his courtship with Verucca that he traveled to Mordushku Manor again. Reconciling with his family, Vance struggled to explain his current living situation. There was a sense of displeasure that Vance sensed from both his mother and father. A family of success, and their youngest son had done nothing toward success. A days visit lasted a week as they consulted their son. Talk about work, his new muse Verruca and of course, the death of his brother. Discussions were heated and anger boiled and spilled. But in the end, he left with a hefty sum and fire under him to do something.....anything, really. On his return, Vance didn't hide his new wealth from Verucca. But he did hide something. On his return, his new partner was eager for news. She had been dying to meet his family, and the small apartment they shared had been cleaned neatly and a spare bed had been set up down the hall. Vance had never told her of his families heritage or the stories that linger with his family name. Vance simply told her his family had rid him from their line; for lacking drive and tainting the family name with his weakness. Never did he tell his love that he was simply protecting her (or atleast, trying to). Details of Vance's next few years are hazy, including details of his death. Much like the death of his brother, no one speaks of it. Rumors of consultation for the MoM linger, but if asking his long term partner, Verucca is void of words, as if hazy or purposely containing her memories. However she does speak fondly of over 13 years of courtship and a longing for marriage. Over tea, Verucca would tell you of years of adventure and travel and the day the pair moved into their home that overlooked Battersea Park in London. She would tell you about the day she found out she was pregnant, and the look on Vance's face. But if you would ask her about the death of her husband, she would say not a word, but perhaps ask you to leave. On the birth of their only child, Oliver, Vance requested that he be gifted her surname of Carter. There was hesitation on Verruca's part, but the pair agreed and named him after Verruca's father, Oliver Victor Carter, an American Wizard. Carter Blood To be added. Tune back soon! Early life Oliver Vance Carter was born November 1st, 2008 and soon fit into his parents life. He was an easy baby, one that seemed to sleep at the right times, feed when given and smile at simple things. He was a delight to take into town, and weekly visits to Diagon Alley were a dream for Verruca. Until his father's death at age 3 there wasn't anything astray. The Mordushku family know about Oliver, however Vance's secrecy of his family allowed no opportunity for visitation. There had been rumours of other children in the bloodline around the same time, however. Oliver Carter's childhood was like black and white. On the outside, his childhood was one of opportunity and on the other there was a deviancy that could never be contained by his mother. The death of his father is a memory the boy wished to have. At age 3, his memory of the man his mother called 'Vinnie' was limited to photographs and perhaps hazy memories or potentially made up scenarios. Vance left Oliver his entire wealth; while it may not be much compared to the coffers of other Mordushku relatives, it allowed for a childhood that was never limited. Living after the death of his father was difficult for Verruca. With a 4 year old Oliver to look after, she lent heavily on the neighbors in their family unit block. Muggles and elderly, it was around Oliver's 5th birthday that his mother begun to leave him under the care of Mrs Brithe, their next door neighbor, and her little dog Pudge. A heavily religious older woman, Mrs Brithe was widowed without children, and took Oliver into her wing when his mother would leave for work. She became a new parental figure for Oliver, who enjoyed her cooking and company on return home from school. And while it was never discussed, Oliver listened politely as she spoke about her religious readings, even if in his mind, he didn't have the kindness to tell her he didn't agree. Living with his mother, Oliver was exposed daily to her work life; travelling to Diagon Alley and exploring the stores that line the streets, the carts that would whiz through the tracks under Gringotts. Oliver lived for the thrill that each day had. His bond with his mother was one of loyalty and admiration; she was a hard worker, and he was thankful for her. As a young child, Oliver helped his mother however he could be seen as the 'man' of the house. Cooking, cleaning, folding. It was this housework that Verruca noticed Oliver's first signs of magic. Hearing her son humming softly out in the lounge, she'd glance around the corner to see him folding towels, however he wasn't the only one to be folding; a working line of folding and stacking of clothing was happening around him. He seemed unphased, and on questioning, would simply shrug and said 'Doesn't it happen for you to?'. He was 8. It was also this power he had with his mother that Oliver attended both muggle and wizarding schooling during pre-Hogwarts. Of course, the decision was suggested and supported by Oliver's biggest fan, Mrs Brithe. Two days a week, Oliver was free. He left his home and traveled by tube, meeting with boys in a local Catholic school on the outskirts of Brixton. It was an area his mother didn't approve of, but she also appreciated the distance from their home. Mrs Brithe, of course, new the school well. In her youth she had been a teacher and with a few phone calls, Oliver was admitted. Verruca wasn't initially sure about the school, or Oliver's interaction with muggle boys. However, the joy that Oliver showed eased her concerns. However, setting down ground rules, he didn't ever allow Oliver to bring home his muggle friends. It was during this time Oliver built his mothers trust to the point that she'd eat from his hand. He was gifted of tongue and managed to never let slip of his actions. Afternoons spent with muggle friends as 7 year olds quickly lead to evenings at friends houses. By ten, when he was running errands for her after work, collecting groceries and restocking her potions shelf as she'd come from work, he'd also be out and meeting with friends by the skatepark. Oliver's exposure to the Catholic system was limited. There was a reason, of course. 2 days a week he attended and in those two days, he made up for the other 3 by being social. He was 'in', and his wit and kind heart attracted friends. There was a group of boys, however, that Oliver clung too. The friendship blossomed swiftly and over the years escalated from passing notes in bible study to It was around this time that Oliver started to mix with the 'wrong' crowd. Oliver wasn't afraid. In fact, he was curious. Regular trips on his own had given him a false sense of confidence. Soon he was mixing with youths 5-6 years older than him. Soon he was exposed to the dark side of youths; drugs, alcohol, girls. Soon he was hiding his escapes to 'the real London' from his mother. It was a daily escape, and one the Oliver needed. He needed the fresh air and the danger that came with his escapes. But despite his exposure to the world outside, Oliver was still the beautiful, pure boy she'd raised. He cleaned the dishes and folded the washing. He helped their elderly neighbor, the only muggle his mother approved, by walking her dog and taking out her trash. At night, he'd play guitar while staring out at the city. Sure, he wasn't the best, but he loved it. On the arrival of Oliver's letter to Hogwarts, Oliver looked to his mother. She was so happy, but part of Oliver was unsure. The limited information Verruca knew she had told her son about his father, and Oliver had assumed he would be attending Durmstrang like his father. There was a sense of displeasure at the idea he hadn't been offered the opportunity. Oliver's attitude shifted; he wanted answers. No matter how hard he tried, his mother simply couldn't answer his requests. However questions started to be answered when he arrived at Hogwarts and met Caryxander, the cousin he never knew he had. School Life - Hogwarts Throughout his first few months at Hogwarts, Oliver struggled. Firstly, he struggled with the separation from his mother. Their bond was so strong and as a pair they were inseparable. Owls were sent daily, and slowly the boy eased into his new life. But unlike other first year students, the boy chose to act out that follow the rules. Cheeky behaviour, loosing points and general mischief became one of his favourite past times and reminded him of the thrill of escaping to the bad side of town in London. But besides his deviance, Oliver is most certainly a loyal, loving friend. Those who he manages to keep close are for life; his friendship with his cousin Caryxander at the forefront, but with a variety of houses, Oliver would do almost anything for those he cares about, be it with a wand or a fist. While at Hogwarts, Oliver can often be found in the courtyard, enjoying the sunshine. Sometimes he is with his notebook, writing poetry or song lyrics. Sometimes he is with his guitar. But most of the time he has a number of people around him. A social person, Oliver is never alone during the day. But when night falls, Oliver is at peace with the silence of his own mind and can be found sitting in the window of the owlery, writing poetry or exploring the corners of the clocktower. One place you won't find him, however, is the library. Unless he's bribing someone to do his homework, that is. Years 1-4: NPC Year 5 - 2024-2025 Highlights of this year include: -TBC Friendships Eden Petrovski - Hogwarts blah blah blah - tbc Caryxander Mordushku - Cousin/Hogwarts blah blah yada yada Ethan - Ryan - Max - Joshua - Muggle 'crew' Oliver's crew have dark secrets. Their band of loyal members extends beyond this name, but the core lies in its founding members. Ethan, Ryan, Max and Joshua aren't aware of Oliver's abilities but value him for his loyalty, his thrill seeking and his ability to get them out of trouble....almost always. Relationships TBC Personality & Aesthetics Aesthetically, Oliver has a majority of his mother's family traits. Creamy skin with hints of tan from sitting in the sun, hazel eyes from his mother and a crop of messy brown hair that always falls into his face. Just like his mother, he smiles often and his gappy teeth are part of his signature look - his mother offered to fix his smile, which reminded her of her mother, but Oliver always found his smile a talking point. Oliver has hazel eyes that are often shaded under the shadow of his brow. He's often found with a scowl or frown, and could be described as owning a deviant smile or smirk. Oliver is cocky and a bit of a show-off. He is willing to break rules and hates being defined by them. He'll test limits and tries to find humor and good fun in the mundane. Behind closed doors, Oliver can be seen as secretive and elusive. While social around others, he values his private alone time, where he reflects and writes poetry. Those who get to know him see this contrast from the vivacious life he portrays.